<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Define Love by gimmekensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986845">Define Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei'>gimmekensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kazeshini is just confused 24/7, M/M, Misunderstandings, Some Humor, Tachikaze likes being a tease, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuhei has everything planned and so far, it's all going smoothly. He confessed to his Captain and thankfully his feelings were returned. But Kazeshini isn't as content with how things are going and ends up causing more trouble until Tachikaze crosses paths with him.</p><p>(I posted a second chapter. Now it's truly complete I promise.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei, Kazeshini/Tachikaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So we’re not gonna talk about this?” Kazeshini snarled from Shuhei’s inner world, about ready to give the male a piece of his mind. Why his master always had to be so damn stubborn and unresponsive, he had no fucking idea. “Ya had a fucking sex dream about yer Captain. Big deal. Who gives a shit. Wouldn’t be the first time ya let someone in yer dream fuck ya up in the ass.”<br/><br/>“......not like this though.” Shuhei whispered finally, breaking his silence as he stepped out of his quarters, into a garden that was neatly positioned to the side of the Ninth Division quarters. It was peaceful tonight...the only sound being that of the rain droplets that landed on the ground and seeped into his clothes. He didn’t mind the cold touch however and actually craved it. The chillness soaking into his skin was a good reminder that he was really here. Groaning quietly and pressing his fingers to his temple, Shuhei watched as he curled his bare feet in the wet grass, a small smile forming at the tickling sensation.<br/><br/>“Tch, the fuck does that even mean? Ya mean because ya weren't getting dream gangbanged like usual?” Kazeshini snapped, not here to play games with his master.<br/><br/>“...You wouldn’t understand Kaze.” Hisagi bit out, suddenly wishing with all his might that he remote control for Kazeshini in order to shut that trap of his. Why couldn’t he just relax outside without his zanpakuto badgering him 24/7.<br/><br/>“Well, quit being a stingy prick and just freakin’ spit it before I try to kill ya again!”<br/><br/>“I love him.”<br/><br/>Kazeshini went sudden for a good moment only to burst into a fit of crackling, gleeful laughter. “O-Oh, fuck ya gotta be kidding me! Ya got pegged by yer Captain and assume that means love! Heh, just wait till Zabimaru hears this! That Baboon especially! ” Collapsing onto the ground and clutching at his stomach, Kazeshini just couldn’t stop getting a kick out of all of this.<br/><br/>“....I meant what I said to you Kazeshini. You could never understand because you don’t even know what love is.” Hisagi whispered, trying to ignore the urge to return to his inner world and punch that zanpakuto’s damn gigging face.<br/><br/>“Love is bullshit.” Kazeshini spat out, suddenly not laughing anymore now that the mood had changed. “Love does weird shit to people and look, now it’s fucking with ya. Even if ya grew some balls for a change and actually told that Captain of yers that ya supposedly love him, ya really think he’d return it? Idiot.” The Zanpakuto spat and suddenly forced Shuhei’s presence into the inner world that kept Kazeshini chained away...for now at least.<br/><br/>“I’m the only one that can truly understand ya, Shuhei.” He hissed out, using the Lieutenant's actual name in order to grab his full undivided attention. Of course, that played the trick and made Shuhei’s eyes widen only to lock on him, even when Kazeshini’s hand wrapped around his throat as an underlying threat. “So don’t cloud that head over yers with crap like love. That shit doesn’t happen for folks like us.”<br/><br/>“....” Hisagi couldn’t get himself to say a word just yet, but then he surprised them both by reaching out to gently cup Kazeshini’s cheek. “Kazeshini….just because I’m in love with him doesn’t mean I’m going to get hurt...and neither does it mean that you’ll be alone.”<br/><br/>“W-What the fuck-”<br/><br/>“Kazeshini...don’t worry. I meant it when I promised that you’d get another chance to fight me someday. I’m still yours.”<br/><br/>Kazeshini stuttered, not even sure where to start with that, and suddenly shoved Hisagi back into reality and right out of the inner world. It couldn’t...he was wrong! Hisagi was really spouting true bullshit now!</p><hr/><p><br/><em> “Kazeshini...don’t worry. I meant it when I promised that you’d get another chance to fight me someday. I’m still yours.” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> Well so much for that load of bullcrap. A shitty, faulty promise that was. Snarling under his breath like an animal, Kazeshini yanked his gaze away from the windows that acted as projectors of whatever Hisagi was seeing. And from what he was watching, Hisagi was sure having a good time. He had confessed and now he was getting actually fucked in real life without dreams to distort him. Good for him! So what if Hisagi was happy!?! <br/><br/>“....I see, so you’re the one that they call Kazeshini.” A soft voice murmured quietly from behind the grumbling Zanpakuto and came to sit right beside him. The stranger looked nothing like Kazeshini had ever none. He looked almost angelic...and had a body form similar to the muscular body Captain Muguruma was graced with.<br/><br/>“W-Who the fuck-how did ya get in here-!?” Kazeshini hissed and before he could grab a chain and the sickle linked to it, the man spoke once more.<br/><br/>“Same as another Zanpakuto does. Ah...I should introduce myself, shouldn’t I?” The male smiled faintly in amusement and held out his hand in an offer of a handshake. “I am Tachikaze...the one that if I remember correctly, you call as, “that stingy ass of a zanpakuto is a perfect match for that asshole of a Captain”. The newcomer laughed softly. “I presume I quoted correctly?”<br/><br/>“Uh...how…what..-”<br/><br/>“Your master notified mine of your word choices.”<br/><br/>“Don’t tell me yer here to get all cuddly with me too? I ain't like my master. I don’t want anything to do with ya or yer master!” Kazeshini yelled on the top of his lungs, as energetic as ever. <br/><br/>“Well...I see we aren’t off to a good start. But I hope we can change that…” Tachikaze muttered only to flash a smirk that made it even more obvious that he was truly the visored’s zanpakuto. “Considering that I deal with master’s hollow on a regular basis, I’m used to a challenge...I look forward to seeing you later little devil.” He whispered, and as his voice dropped it grew huskier in tone and it sure didn’t help that- wait was he leaning in closer!?! Why were their faces so damn close!?<br/><br/>Before Kazeshini could holler and get into another fit, Tachikaze’s lips grazed against Kazeshini’s earlobe. Kami, he could feel his warm breath right against his skin-! “Try to behave, will you?” And then he left just like he had entered, without a trace. He really was like the wind…<br/><br/>“T-That bastard!!!!!! I’LL KILL HIM!!!!” Kazeshini screamed while cupping his burning ear, and made Shuhei yelp suddenly and pull away from the kiss he had been sharing with his Captain.</p><hr/><p>“....oh, fuck don’t even start.” Kazeshini whined and rolled into a ball from where he lay in the one space in the entire inner world that he considered to be like a bedroom. Just why this damn zanpakuto was visiting again he had no idea and didn’t want to know what his motives this time were.<br/><br/>“Your master mentioned you’ve been…”down in the dumps.” Tachikaze quoted and ignored the glares in order to lay down on his back right beside the younger Zanpakuto. “Hmm...I see this world is rather fascinating. Always so hissy and yet it possesses such beauty.” He whispered, raising a hand in the direction of the night stars hanging above them both.<br/><br/>Kazeshini’s mouth dropped wide open before he quickly slammed it shut once more. “Jeez, tryin’ to poetic or something?”<br/><br/>“No, but would that work better in getting you to open up?” Tachikaze asked and rolled over onto his side to face the stuttering male. “Ah, I take that the redness of your cheeks means yes?”<br/><br/>“No ya bastard! Now get out!"</p><hr/><p>Kazeshini gave up arguing about Tachikaze’s presence the third time he came around. It was impressive really how the other Zanpakuto just took everything Kazeshini threw at him and didn’t seem to fear getting hurt in the process.<br/><br/>“....Yer back again.”<br/><br/>“Yes…” Tachikaze murmured in response and this time didn’t sit. Rather he just quietly eyed the male before him. “Come here Kaze.”<br/><br/>“Eh?” Too curious to find out what the male wanted, Kazeshini actually listened and stood up, breaking the majority of the space between them. “What? Getting lonely or somethin’?”<br/><br/>“Heh, something like that.” Tachikaze whispered and nearly made Kazeshini yelp when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, making their bodies press close together. And damn, Kazeshini swore that if he had a heart to give, it would have launched itself right at the other zanpakuto.<br/><br/>“O-Oi, bastard! I ain't a stuffed animal! Go hug something else-”<br/><br/>“Just for a moment little demon…” He whispered, resting his forehead against Kazeshini’s shoulder. “Please…”<br/><br/>And fuck, Kazeshini wasn’t ever going to admit that his hand shakily moved to cup the back of Tachikaze’s head, awkwardly stroking the short strands.</p><hr/><p>“Kensei mentioned that you and Tachikaze have been growing closer. Perhaps you actually can make friends.” Hisagi muttered in amusement, ignoring the killing glare aimed right his way.<br/><br/>“We ain’t friends! Quit getting all mushy! It’s disgusting-”<br/><br/>“Kazeshini...I’m not judging. I’m actually happy. Perhaps this is what you needed...and you know, it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if you two are close.” Hisagi remarked as he continued to slice the vegetables that would be used in the stew he was making for dinner for both he and Kensei. Now that they two lived together and shared quarters, they both took turns with the chores around the place.<br/><br/>“....he’s ain’t a friend I said.”<br/><br/>“So he could be something more than?” Hisagi pressed. “If you need me to explain anything, like how to have safe sex or what love is-”<br/><br/>“SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Kazeshini barked before shutting their communications off completely. Damn Hisagi. Why did he have the bitchy master!? </p><hr/><p>“....This is a surprise.” Tachikaze remarked, biting the inside of his cheek to hide his grin as he watched Kazeshini stumble into Kensei’s inner world and was met with a breeze of wind. You would think that since they both dealt with the wind, that a breeze wouldn’t be enough to startle Kazeshini...but one can always learn something new, couldn’t they? <br/><br/>“Ya hadn’t visited in a while. Came to see if ya died yet.” <br/><br/>Tachikaze held out his hand as an offering. “You and I both know that if I was dead, my master would be too.” <br/><br/>“Yeah well, ya know…” Kazeshini trailed off and shyly linked his hand with Tachikaze’s, shivering the moment they connected. “Ya seem easy to kill either way-” <br/><br/>“I presume your master was bothering you again?” <br/><br/>“...Tch, something like that. Ya know, I got...got this problem.” Kazeshini mumbled, gaze falling to the floor. “I wanna do something to confirm something…” <br/><br/>Tachikaze chuckled faintly at the lack of detail coming forth. “Well, is it something I can do then?” <br/><br/>“Yeah, but ya gotta keep still and uh, eyes closed! I mean it!” <br/><br/>“Whatever my little devil says~” Tachikaze purred teasingly and closed his eyes before he could see Kazeshini’s ears ting pink. For a good moment or two, he was met with just silence but right as he was about to question Kazeshini he found a soft brush of something against his lips. The touch was unsure and obviously inexperienced, but that didn’t bother Tachikaze one bit. <br/><br/>Seeing Tachikaze’s eyelids lift, Kazeshini snarled and tried to yank away, “B-Bastard I said keep them closed-” <br/><br/>“And let you have all the fun? As if.” Tachikaze retorted and pulled the male into his embrace and restarted the kiss, showing Kazeshini just how much fun it was when both sides were putting an effort in. <br/><br/>Pulling away so they both could catch their breaths, Tachikaze chuckled softly at the dazed look in those eyes of Kazeshini’s. To ensure the male wouldn’t suddenly fall to his knees, Tachikaze quickly wrapped his arms around the younger Zanpakuto to support him. <br/><br/>“Confirm what needed to be verified?” Tachikaze whispered tenderly, eyes locked on Kazeshini’s lips. He oh so desperately wanted another taste… <br/><br/>“Y-Yeah….I’m fucked.” <br/><br/>“I think you mean to say loved.” <br/><br/>“....fucking cheesy bastard!!!!” Kazeshini screamed and yanked away to go hide before his heart jumped right out of his chest. <br/><br/>“Heh, haven’t been called that yet...don’t run too far away little devil. You started this all... “ Tachikaze remarked quietly and let Kazeshini run free for now. Hopefully, their masters wouldn’t ask too many questions... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Side Times: <br/><br/>“Quit eyeing me.” Kazeshini bit out, looking about ready to flash step his way out. Tachikaze was giving him those tender looks again, just like the same looks Kensei gave Shuhei. He didn’t like it and didn’t want to be apart of all that lovey dovy shit! Not on his watch! </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not allowed to look now? The rules just keep coming…” Tachikaze murmured with a light-hearted chuckle and reached out to pull Kazeshini even closer, right down onto his lap. “Fine, how about this then…?” He questioned softly, his breath brushing against Kazeshini’s throat as his arms settled to lock around the male’s waist. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-I was talking about ya eyeing me! This is touching!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, clearly.” Tachikaze laughed before nuzzling Kazeshini’s throat, amused by all the younger zanpakuto’s reactions. “Little devil…” The trail off made Kazeshini raise an eyebrow and turn his head to the side to see what was up, only to stiffen when Tachikaze’s lips brushed against his. This wasn’t their first time kissing, but as always it took a bit of convincing to get Kazeshini to just admit he wanted this just as much as the other Zanpakuto. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Turning docile now?” Tachikaze teased, his tongue flicking out to run along Kazeshini’s bottom lip only to nip the same spot with his teeth. “Fuck off-” Kazeshini snarled and pushed his tongue right inside the other’s mouth, tangling their tongues together in just another one of Kazeshini’s attempted fights. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But of course, Kazeshini was no match for Tachikaze, who could do this for as long as necessary without tiring one bit. Panting softly and breaking the kiss, Kazeshini shivered when Tachikaze just snuck closer and restarted it, stealing whatever breath the younger Zanpakuto had left. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“D-Dick…head…” Kazeshini whined, keening when he felt a tug to his hair. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Always resorting to name-calling...shame, and here I was thinking you might actually call me by my proper name.” Tachikaze smirked, giving another light tug before nipping at the Zanpakuto's bare throat. “Try it, hmm? It’s simple enough. Just say, Tachi-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“TACHIKAZE!? Where the hell are you!?” A voice yelled, making the named male groan in disappointment and pull away. “Here master…right here.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, and that zanpakuto’s of Shu’s? He keeps bitching about the fact he can’t find him.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kazeshini made a face at that, especially when Tachikaze stated bluntly, “He’s right here with me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, return him back to Shuhei!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes master.” Sighing, Tachikaze pressed a sweet kiss to the male’s forehead before nudging him. “It seems your master is looking for you little devil~ Time for you to return.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kazeshini stuttered, struggling between staying and giving Tachikaze a good kick to the groin. “Tch, fine! But this ain’t over!” </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course~” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>